Stitched up
by ParijanTaiyou
Summary: Suite de ' Trauma ' - House et Cuddy doivent apprendre à vivre avec leurs blessures.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimers** : House, MD ne m'appartient pas.  
**Spoiler** : Aucun.  
**Commentaires** : Niila m'a eue à l'usure. Je n'ai pas fini d'écrire la fic, donc les updates seront moins fréquents que cet été. * aie, pas taper ! *  
Et un énoooorme merci à Fée pour m'avoir sauvée de la page blanche ! :D  
PRESENCE DE SCENES A CARACTERE SEXUEL.  
Bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

_A lire avec Stitches In My Side - Radical Face ( youtube com/watch?v=322nvR8WDsk )_

Wilson ouvrit la porte de la maison de Cuddy, poussa le fauteuil de la propriétaire jusqu'au salon. House suivait, prenant douloureusement appui sur sa canne. Il s'était fracturé la côté K5 et le poignet gauches, alors il pouvait l'utiliser sans trop de problèmes. Mais ça faisait un peu mal quand même.  
Ils n'étaient pas restés plus de deux jours à l'hôpital. Après tout, ils étaient médecins, ils n'avaient pas besoin de séjourner au PPTH puisqu'ils pouvaient s'occuper l'un de l'autre.

« Ça ira ? Je peux vous laisser ? » demanda l'oncologue, cachant à peine son inquiétude.  
« Oui, papa. Si on a un problème, on t'appelle. »

Wilson soupira avant d'ajouter :

« Je crois que je vous l'ai déjà dit, mais il y a des surgelés dans le congélo, et... »  
« Oui, ça fait cinq fois que tu le répètes. » le coupa House. « Ça va aller, on peut se débrouiller tous seuls. »

Wilson finit par abandonner et quitta la maison, non sans quelques futiles recommandations.

Enfin seuls...

House clopina jusqu'à la cuisine, ouvrit la porte du congélateur.

« Il a même pas acheté de viande. »

Cuddy le suivit et considéra longuement les cartons entassés les uns sur les autres.

« On a de quoi tenir pendant des semaines... »  
« Pour toi, oui. Pas pour moi. Sans viande, y a pas moyen... »  
« Tu demanderas à Wilson de te faire cuire un steak. »  
« Hm. »

Incapable de choisir entre brocolis, épinards et autres légumes infâmes, le diagnosticien émit un long soupir désespéré.

« Tu veux quoi, ce soir ? »  
« Des haricots verts. Avec du beurre. Beaucoup de beurre... »

Le paquet était tout en bas. House tenta de se baisser sans martyriser sa côté blessée. Peine perdue, sa cuisse lui menait la vie dure...  
Cuddy se courba, parvint à attraper lesdits haricots sans se faire mal aux jambes.

Ils s'en sortiront...

_But I'll do what I can_  
_There's nothing in my plans_  
_But staying sane_  
_But stay insane_

* * *

_TBC...  
Reviews are loved !_


	2. Chapter 1

**Spoiler** : Nope.  
**Commentaires** : Un graaand merci pour les reviews ! :)  
Quand vous aurez lu la fin du chapitre, vous pourrez éventuellement râler un peu ( mais juste un peu ).  
Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

House enleva avec précautions les morceaux de gaze qui entouraient les jambes de Cuddy.

« Tu aimais tellement mes jambes... » dit-elle en soupirant.  
« Je les aime toujours. »  
« Non... Elles sont pas belles. »

L'épiderme avait disparu sur des surfaces plus ou moins grandes mais espacées, laissant ainsi le derme à vif. Malgré le début de la cicatrisation, les plaies n'étaient pas jolies à voir.

« Mais elles sont toujours là. Toi aussi, tu es toujours là. Tu as eu... »  
« Beaucoup de chance, je sais, tu n'arrêtes pas de me le répéter. N'empêche que la chance elle fait sacrément mal ! »  
« Ça commence à cicatriser. Dans deux semaines, tu n'auras plus rien. »  
« Mais en attendant, tu ne peux plus les caresser, les embrasser, les... »  
« Non, mais je peux toujours te mettre la fessée si t'es pas sage. »

Cuddy réussit à sourire, peu convaincue tout de même.  
Il versa de l'antiseptique sur un coton et l'appliqua sur ses plaies. La doyenne était assise au bord du lit, il la vit agripper convulsivement le matelas et se mordre la lèvre. Il n'insista pas et changea ses pansements.

« J'aurais dû mourir. Ça aurait fait moins mal. »  
« Ça suffit maintenant ! »

House se releva en s'aidant de la commode, et manqua de s'étaler. Sa cuisse le faisait soudainement souffrir, mais il ne laissa rien paraître.

« Arrête de raconter des conneries ! Qu'est-ce-que je ferais si tu étais morte, moi, hein ! Tu y penses, à ça ? »

Cuddy baissa la tête, honteuse. Il souffrait tous les jours, depuis tant d'années... Et elle, elle se plaignait pour des blessures qui allaient se résorber.

« Pardon... » murmura-t-elle avant de fondre en larmes.

Lui aussi, il avait connu ce genre de situations après son infarctus. La douleur était tellement intense qu'il avait eu envie de s'injecter une dose mortelle de morphine. Quand il regardait Cuddy dormir dans ses bras, il se disait qu'il avait bien fait de résister. Même s'ils avaient mis beaucoup trop de temps à se retrouver, ça en valait la peine.

Il s'avança et la serra contre son ventre. Elle cala sa tête contre son flanc droit et entoura sa taille de ses bras.

Cette fois, c'est lui qui allait devoir être plus fort.

xxx

Il fut réveillé par Cuddy qui tremblait dans ses bras. Il jeta un œil au réveil : à peine 3 heures du matin.

« Lisa... »

Il lui caressa la joue. Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

« Ça va ? »  
« C'est rien, j'ai... J'ai juste un peu froid. »  
« En plein mois d'août ? »

Elle s'empressa de le rassurer.

« Je sais à quoi tu penses... Ce n'est pas de la fièvre, ce n'est pas une infection. J'ai froid, c'est tout. »

House se leva, ramassa un pull qui trainait au pied du placard, et aida Cuddy à l'enfiler. Elle se recroquevilla sous la couette et respira longuement le vêtement qu'il lui avait prêté.

« Ça sent bon. »  
« Je ne sais même plus depuis combien de temps il est là, je crois bien que ça remonte à avant l'accident et que je ne l'ai pas lavé... »  
« Mais c'est ton odeur. » insista-t-elle. « Alors ça sent bon. »

Il sourit, s'allongea sur le dos.

« J'ai peur de m'endormir. » dit Cuddy d'une voix faible.

House ne sut pas répondre, et se contenta de tendre le bras pour qu'elle y pose sa tête. Il se sentait inutile. Ses blessures l'empêchaient de la serrer à l'en briser, et il se sentait affreusement démuni face à sa détresse. Il savait qu'il n'était pas à la hauteur. L'accident était arrivé par sa faute, il en payait les conséquences : Cuddy n'était plus la femme forte qu'elle était avant.

Il cessa de chercher ses mots pour réconforter la doyenne quand il se rendit compte que cette dernière s'était endormie en lui tenant sa main gauche, le nez dans son pull.

Mais lui était condamné aux insomnies.

xxx

Elle le regardait faire les cent pas devant le lit, en se tenant la cuisse. Il n'utilisait pas sa canne, de peur que le frottement du bois contre le tapis ne la réveille. Elle s'en fichait, elle ne dormait plus depuis longtemps. Mais quand il tournait la tête vers elle, elle faisait semblant d'être dans les bras de Morphée.

Elle le regardait réfléchir. Elle se demandait à quoi il pouvait bien penser, et pourquoi il était resté dans la chambre. Peut-être qu'il voulait la surveiller... Oui, c'était surement ça.

Elle appréciait le fait qu'il soit aux petits soins pour elle, même si elle souffrait d'être trop faible pour pouvoir lui rendre la pareille. Elle voulait le prendre dans ses bras, lui dire que tout irait pour le mieux parce qu'elle était là. Mais comment faire si elle n'était pas convaincue elle-même ?

Il fallait qu'elle marche. Qu'elle se dégourdisse les jambes. Sinon, elle allait devenir folle.

Elle s'étira, interrompit le flot de pensées du diagnosticien. Elle posa les pieds sur le sol, enfonça ses poings dans le matelas pour trouver un appui.

House accourut.

« Non, tu... »  
« Tiens-moi. »

Il soupira et finit par tendre les mains. Elle saisit ses avant-bras, prit garde à son poignet fracturé, se leva tout doucement en inspirant un grand coup.

Pas de douleurs pour l'instant.

Elle avança un pied hésitant. Le posa sur la moquette. House recula. Elle ignora les picotements qui partaient de sa cheville et se propageaient jusque dans ses cuisses et tenta un deuxième pas. Elle sentit ses genoux la trahir, ses jambes se fléchir. House la rattrapa immédiatement et la serra contre lui.

« Attends encore un peu. Tu vas vraiment te faire mal. »

Elle acquiesça d'un petit hochement de tête. Au mois, elle avait essayé...

« Il faut que je prenne une douche. Tu... Tu peux m'aider ? »  
« Bien sur. »

Il avait dit ça d'une voix posée, rassurante, ne montrant aucun signe de lassitude ou d'agacement. Quelque part, cela permettait à Cuddy de penser qu'ils s'en sortiraient. S'ils faisaient des efforts, tout était possible.

xxx

Il l'aida à s'asseoir sur le bord de la baignoire, s'y laissa glisser et se mit à genoux derrière elle. Cuddy eut un frisson quand l'eau chaude tomba sur son dos, rapidement apaisé par les mains de House qui savonnèrent amoureusement ses frêles épaules. Il descendit jusqu'à ses fesses, dans des gestes qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de devenir de tendres caresses. House rinça le dos de Cuddy, puis l'embrassa dans le cou. Ses mains plongèrent vers sa poitrine lorsqu'elle lui demanda entre deux gémissements :

« Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? »  
« Je me disais que quelques endorphines te feraient du bien. »  
« Mais tu... »  
« Ça ira. »

Son pouce titilla longuement un téton dressé, sa main libre descendant sur son ventre. La doyenne bascula sa tête en arrière, l'appuya sur l'épaule de son amant, laissant ainsi sa gorge s'exprimer librement. House effleurait maintenant son bas-ventre, tandis qu'il comblait sa poitrine. Malgré ses petites réticences, Cuddy écarta les cuisses. Le diagnosticien les caressa dans une infinie douceur, arracha un profond soupir à son amante lorsqu'il aborda enfin sa vulve humide. Son pouce pressa subtilement son mont de Vénus, avant d'y décrire de petits cercles, jouant avec son impatience. La main de Cuddy saisit la sienne et la dirigea vers son antre. Il fit mine de ne pas comprendre pour la pousser à bout.

« S'il te plait... » implora-t-elle d'une voix rauque. « Viens, je te veux, viens... »  
« Guide-moi. »

Elle obéit et le fit entrer en elle dans un long râle. Il exécuta les mouvements lui-même, d'abord lentement pour faire monter la pression, puis alla de plus en plus profondément.

C'est là que Cuddy se rendit compte qu'il lui manquait quelque chose.

Il était derrière elle, elle ne le voyait pas, c'était à peine si leurs corps se touchaient !

D'accord, c'était peut-être la position la plus confortable, compte tenu de leurs blessures respectives. Mais tout de même... Elle s'était réveillée après une semaine de coma, avait veillé sur lui pendant deux jours, et avait encore attendu deux jours avant qu'ils puissent enfin récupérer leur intimité. Elle voulait partager ça avec lui, et elle ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait. Il lui faisait l'amour pour l'apaiser, mais qu'en était-il de lui ?

Elle pensait trop... Forcément, maintenant, il commençait à lui faire un peu mal... Merde ! Comment avait-elle pu en arriver là ?

Cuddy laissa échapper un gémissement, pas de plaisir mais de douleur. House se retira.

« Pardon, je t'ai fait mal. »  
« Non... C'est moi qui... »

Elle avait envie de pleurer de frustration. C'est ce qu'elle fit, d'ailleurs. Ils allaient si mal que ça ?  
Elle sentit une fraicheur dans sa nuque. House pleurait aussi. Elle posa ses mains sur les siennes, croisées sur son ventre.

Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à croire en eux.

* * *

_TBC..._


	3. Chapter 2

**Spoiler** : Petite allusion au 7x01 ' Now what '.  
**Commentaires** : Je suis contente, j'ai réussi à faire plus de 2000 mots pour ce chapitre. Woohoo !  
Par contre, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire la suite.  
Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Cuddy enfila une jupe assez évasée pour ne pas que le tissu frotte contre ses blessures, et assez longue pour les cacher. Elle se rassit dans son fauteuil en soupirant. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle allait faire aujourd'hui, si ce n'est s'ennuyer, maintenant qu'elle ne pouvait quasiment plus rien faire.  
House entra dans la chambre et la tira de ses pensées.

« Un boggle, ça te dit ? »

« Pourquoi pas... » sourit-elle.

Elle avança jusqu'au salon, s'installa derrière la table basse où le plateau de jeu était déjà prêt. Elle y lut clairement un ' iloveyou ', et elle éclata de rire. House s'assit en face d'elle, et la regarda rire avec un étrange sentiment de fierté.

« Donne ta main. » réclama-t-elle.

Il lui tendit la main droite.

« L'autre. »

Il lui offrit donc la gauche, avec une petite réticence. Cuddy ramassa un feutre qui trainait et écrit ' I love you. ' sur le plâtre avant d'embrasser le dos de sa main.

xxx

Cuddy retrouva un livre entre le mur et la table de nuit. Il avait dû tomber, et puis elle l'avait sans doute oublié...

_Point Of Origin_, Patricia Cornwell.

Son marque-page était planté au beau milieu du 3e chapitre, mais elle avait un peu oublié l'intrigue... Quoique non, ça lui revenait... Des corps calcinés, une ferme qui brûle... Si, si, elle s'en souvenait.  
Même si elle n'avait pas envie d'entendre parler de brûlures en ce moment, elle se dit qu'elle avait finalement trouvé un moyen agréable de tuer le temps.  
Ça soulagerait un peu House...

xxx

Il se réveilla en sursaut. Mal à la cuisse, mal à la côte, mal au poignet. Il allongea le bras vers sa table de nuit et s'empara d'un flacon d'ibuprofène. Deux comprimés ne suffiront pas, il en prendra trois. Peut-être bien quatre... Non, trois. Ça ira.  
Il avala les comprimés, reposa le flacon à moitié vide et se tourna vers Cuddy. Elle dormait, dans le vieux pull bien trop grand pour elle. Ses traits étaient crispés, ses sourcils froncés. Même dans son sommeil, elle semblait souffrir.

Et c'était de sa faute.

Il caressa sa joue, embrassa sa chevelure. Elle ne réagit pas, absorbée par les songes mêlés aux souvenirs qui traversaient violemment sa conscience.  
Est-ce-qu'elle se souvenait vraiment de l'accident ? Est-ce-que, comme lui, la scène le poursuivait tous les jours, toutes les nuits ?  
C'était de sa faute...

« Pardon... » murmura House dans le silence nocturne. « Je ne peux plus continuer, je ne suis pas à la hauteur, tu mérites tellement mieux... »

Pas de réaction. Elle dormait toujours.

« Réveille-toi, s'il te plait, retiens-moi... »

Elle ne se réveilla pas. Il se résigna à embrasser son front une dernière fois.  
Et partit.

xxx

« Greg ! Greg ! »

Cuddy se réveilla dans un tressaillement, le corps en sueur. Elle se passa une main sur le visage, reprit ses esprits. C'était rien, juste un cauchemar...  
Besoin de ses bras, tout de suite. Besoin qu'il la rassure, qu'il la berce, qu'il lui dise que tout va bien. Elle avait l'impression de redevenir une petite fille.  
Elle avait dû réveiller House...  
Non, il n'était plus dans le lit. A neuf heures du matin, c'était plutôt normal...  
Tant mieux, il avait besoin de sommeil.  
Elle s'assit au bord du lit, tendit les bras vers son fauteuil et parvint à s'y asseoir après quelques contorsions.  
Elle passa la porte de la chambre et fit le tour de la maison. Tout était étrangement calme. Il n'y avait personne.

« Greg ? » appela-t-elle, sans succès.

S'il était sorti, il lui aurait laissé un mot sur l'oreiller.  
Il fallait qu'elle se rende à l'évidence : il était parti. Vraiment parti.

« Greg... » articula-t-elle faiblement, comme si sa détresse pouvait le faire revenir.

Elle vit une lettre sur la table basse du salon. Il était hors de question qu'elle la lise, elle savait à quoi s'attendre, mais ce fut plus fort qu'elle, elle déchira l'enveloppe et en sortit la lettre. Elle devait vraiment être masochiste...  
Elle la lut en diagonal. La relut. S'imprégna des mots de House, même s'ils lui étaient insupportables. Et la relut encore, sans pleurer. Elle aimait House, autant qu'elle le haïssait. Alors elle ne pleurerait pas.  
Elle remit la lettre dans l'enveloppe et la reposa sur la table.

Il était parti parce qu'il ne voulait plus la voir souffrir par sa faute et il avait préféré prendre ses distances.

Elle roula jusqu'à sa chambre, _leur_ chambre.

Il lui avait mis un plat de pâtes à décongeler. Au moins, il n'était pas totalement irresponsable...

Elle se glissa sous les draps, ne fit pas attention à ses jambes. Elle se fichait pas mal de la douleur physique, maintenant.

Il avait appelé Wilson pour qu'il passe la voir dans l'après-midi. Il ne la laissait pas seule...

Elle ne pouvait se raccrocher qu'à son odeur qui persistait sur son oreiller, les draps, son pull, la chambre, partout ! Et elle ne pleurait pas. Elle ne ressentait plus rien.

Son téléphone sonna. Wilson. Elle déploya son bras vers le combiné et décrocha. Elle lui dit que ce n'était pas la peine qu'il vienne, que Marina s'occupait d'elle. Pas question qu'il la voit comme ça; vide, catatonique, épuisée, _morte_. Elle pouvait s'en sortir toute seule...  
Cuddy lui raccrocha presque au nez. Elle essayait de se persuader qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de House.

xxx

« Comment elle va ? » s'enquit House dès que Wilson fut rentré.  
« Demande-lui. »

House lui adressa un regard sans équivoque.

« J'en sais rien... » lâcha l'oncologue.  
« Comment ça ' t'en sais rien ' ! »  
« Je ne suis pas allé chez elle, Marina y était déjà. »  
« C'est elle qui te l'as dit ? »  
« Oui. »  
« Et tu l'as crue ? »  
« Non. »  
« Putain, Wilson ! T'es malade de la laisser seule ! »  
« C'est toi qui l'a laissée seule ! » s'emporta Wilson. « C'est toi le putain d'égoïste ! Bordel, même Lucas serait resté ! »  
« Parle pas de Lucas ! » beugla le diagnosticien.

L'oncologue vit alors qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux, et prit la sage décision de se taire.

« C'est de ma faute... Elle souffre et c'est de ma faute... Comment tu veux que je vive avec ça ? »  
« Tu... »  
« Rentre chez toi, Wilson. »

Il n'aurait pas du crier, il avait mal au thorax maintenant... Il allait devoir se lever de son canapé pour aller chercher de l'ibuprofène dans sa salle de bains. Oh non, c'était trop loin...  
Il remarqua à peine que Wilson était sorti en claquant la porte.

Il faisait la même erreur que Stacy; il laissait Cuddy seule alors qu'elle avait besoin de lui, aujourd'hui plus que jamais.  
Cuddy allait sûrement rappeler Lucas. Ce con s'occuperait d'elle bien mieux que lui... Il l'épouserait, lui ferait trois enfants, ils adopteraient trois chiens et deux chats, vivraient dans une grande maison et seraient heureux jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours.  
Rien à voir avec lui. Il avait laissé Cuddy monter sur sa moto sans casque. Abruti irresponsable ! Il aurait dû souffrir seul...

Il se demandait ce qu'elle faisait en ce moment-même. Elle dormait encore ? Elle pleurait ? Elle brûlait toutes ses affaires et désinfectait les murs ?

De l'ibuprofène, vite !

xxx

Il fallait qu'elle désinfecte ses brûlures.  
Elle ne savait plus depuis combien de temps elle examinait le plafond à repenser à sa vie avec House.

« Lying in my bed I hear the clock ticks and think of you... »

Et voilà que maintenant elle se mettait à chanter Cyndi Lauper...  
Cuddy ne pleurait toujours pas. Elle était trop vide.  
Elle se redressa, avec la ferme volonté de survivre. Mal aux jambes. Mal partout. Il était plus de midi, elle avait faim. Elle s'installa dans son fauteuil, roula jusqu'à sa salle de bains et ouvrit l'armoire à pharmacie, remplie de rouleaux de gaze et de bouteilles d'antiseptique. House et ses excès...  
Elle s'assit au bord du lit et retira précautionneusement les bandages que le diagnosticien avait placés la veille. Cuddy grimaça à la vue de ses jambes qui restaient douloureuses malgré le début de la cicatrisation. Après une interminable hésitation, elle appliqua du désinfectant sur ses brûlures.  
Elle respira à fond. Elle avait toujours mal, mais moins qu'avant. Elle essaya de se rassurer en se disant qu'elle n'en avait plus que pour quelques jours. Et après elle pourrait réessayer de marcher.  
Elle s'en sortirait.  
Peut-être...

xxx

_[ A lire avec かえりみち - Gontiti ( youtube com/watch?v=uuUaeIQq2RI ) ]_

House fit l'effort de se lever pour se servir un bourbon. Finalement, n'étant plus vraiment tenté par l'alcool, il jeta le tout dans l'évier. De toutes façons, il valait mieux éviter le mélange ibuprofène / alcool. Puis il se demanda depuis quand il se préoccupait de ce genre d'interférences. Peut-être parce que Cuddy pourrait avoir vraiment besoin de lui ? Sait-on jamais...  
Il boita jusqu'à sa guitare et s'assit dans son canapé. Il avait terriblement besoin de jouer, de se ressourcer, de se vider la tête, et de penser à autre chose qu'à Cuddy.  
Il gratta doucement les cordes, un morceau de Gontiti en tête. ' かえりみち ', ' _le chemin du retour _'. Ça lui rappelait l'époque où il vivait au Japon.  
Son poignet lui interdit d'achever le morceau. Tant pis, peut-être que ça irait mieux au piano.  
Il s'installa devant l'imposant instrument, et l'admira un instant. Dix jours qu'il ne l'avait pas touché... Il commença à jouer, ses mains couraient sur le clavier sans qu'il n'ait besoin d'y réfléchir, et ce n'est que lorsqu'il se concentra complètement qu'il se rendit compte qu'il jouait _Cuddy's Serenade. _Il s'arrêta net, soupira et retourna dans son sofa. Il retrouva la photo de Cuddy qu'il avait abandonnée sur la table basse un peu plus tôt et la contempla encore. La doyenne était assise au bord du lit, ne portait que sa chemise trop grande pour elle, et affichait un sourire radieux. Elle était vraiment magnifique.  
Et lui, il lui avait pris son bonheur.

xxx

Cuddy somnolait lorsqu'elle entendit sa porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Son cœur s'affola et elle n'osa pas se lever. Et s'il était finalement revenu ?  
Elle ne perçut que deux ' pieds ', ce n'était pas House. Le pas était trop lourd pour être celui de Marina, c'était donc Wilson.  
Elle s'assit au bord du lit et s'apprêta à se lever quand l'oncologue apparut sur le seuil de la porte.

« Bonjour Wilson ! »  
« Ne vous levez pas, je ne fais que passer. »

Elle eut envie de lui demander si c'était House qui l'avait envoyé, mais elle se ravisa, au cas où la réponse serait ' non '.

« Comment ça va ? » interrogea Wilson en s'asseyant à côté de Cuddy.  
« Bien. » répondit-elle, plus par habitude que par mensonge. De toutes façons, Wilson n'était pas dupe, puisqu'il lui rétorqua : « Vous n'en avez pas l'air. »

Cuddy baissa la tête, avec néanmoins un petit sourire. L'oncologue lui caressa gentiment l'épaule avant d'annoncer :

« Je vais changer vos pansements, et... »  
« Non non ! Je l'ai fait ce matin ! »  
« Vraiment ? »  
« Oui ! Je suis médecin, je sais que c'est nécessaire. »

L'oncologue acquiesça. Peut-être qu'il avait eu tort de s'inquiéter, finalement. Cuddy était une grande fille responsable.

« Au fait, je vous ai ramené de la glace. A la fraise. »  
« Merci, c'est gentil. » lui sourit la doyenne.

Wilson lui rendit son sourire avant de sortir de la chambre et de laisser Cuddy seule à nouveau.

* * *

_TBC..._


	4. Chapter 3

**Spoiler** : Aucun  
**Commentaires **: Les séances de réeducation arrivent bien trop tôt, mais le timing de deux jours, ça m'arrangeait plus que 2-3 mois. ( Oh on s'en fiche, c'est qu'une fanfic ! )  
Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

_2 jours plus tard_

House écoutait le kiné lui raconter tout plein de choses qu'il savait déjà, et comptait les minutes avant la fin de la séance de rééducation. Plus que vingt...

Wilson l'avait plus ou moins forcé à assister à ce genre de séances de groupe, lui disant que c'était préférable pour son poignet, et qu'il fallait qu'il voit des gens au lieu de passer la journée dans son canapé avec une photo de Cuddy. Il lui avait rétorqué qu'il s'en foutait, il était droitier. Et l'oncologue avait argué qu'il fallait bien qu'il ouvre des portes, et qu'il avait donc besoin de sa main gauche. Un point pour lui, House avait accepté de suivre deux ou trois séances.

Il s'amusait à compter les mouches inexistantes lorsqu'on ouvrit la porte. Un retardataire, sûrement...

Et puis cette odeur...  
_Cuddy._  
Il se retourna brusquement, le souffle court et le thorax douloureux.  
Oui, c'était bien Cuddy.

_[ A lire avec 3月__9日__- レミオロメン __( youtube com/watch?v=-j1JpwKETbU )]_

_Nagareru kisetsu no mannaka de  
Futo hi no nagasa wo kanji masu  
Sewashiku sugiru hibi no naka ni  
Watashi to anata de yume wo egaku_

Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à le voir là. Elle était allée au Princeton General pour ne pas le croiser, et avait inconsciemment espéré qu'il partageât son idée.  
Maintenant qu'elle était dans la même pièce que lui, elle se sentait plus que démunie, elle osait à peine le regarder.  
Elle roula à l'autre bout de la pièce, le plus discrètement possible.  
Elle s'arrêta devant la fenêtre, et observait sagement le médecin effectuer des démonstrations d'exercices qu'elle aurait à refaire plus tard.

House la regardait brièvement, refusant de s'attarder sur les signes qui trahissaient sa douleur, mais irrésistiblement attiré tout de même. Elle était pâle, avait les yeux rougis, se contentait de nouer ses cheveux sur sa nuque et ne montrait toujours pas ses jambes. Malgré cela, le soleil qui passait à travers la fenêtre la faisait resplendir. Il était content de la revoir.

_Afuredasu hikari no tsubu ga  
Sukoshizutsu asa wo atatame masu_

Elle tourna furtivement la tête vers lui. Elle voulait le regarder mais elle était morte de peur.  
Elle aperçut des cernes et un début de barbe pas rasée. Il se laissait aller, mais est-ce-qu'il souffrait comme elle ?  
Leurs regards se croisèrent. S'accrochèrent. Et ne se lâchèrent plus.

_Anata na sekai no iniguchi ni tachi  
Kiduita koto wa hitori ja naitte koto_

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Cuddy. Elle ne pouvait pas baisser les yeux, elle ne le voulait pas. Elle n'avait plus que ces iris gris pour se raccrocher à lui.

_Hitomi wo tojireba anata ga  
Mabuta no ura ni iru koto de_

House abdiqua, honteux. Il l'avait détruite une fois de plus, ses yeux le lui hurlaient. Il se demandait s'il cesserait de se comporter comme un con, un jour... Elle ne pourrait pas le pardonner éternellement.

Il remarqua à peine que les patients avaient formé des binômes, et qu'il était seul avec Cuddy.

Plus d'échappatoire, maintenant.

_Umaku wa ikanu koto mo arukeredo  
Ten wo aogeba sore sae chiisakute_

S'il se souvenait bien, il devait aider Cuddy à se lever.  
Les yeux rivés sur le sol, il lui tendit les mains. La doyenne les saisit après une brève hésitation.

_Aoi sora wa rinto sunde  
Hisu ji kumo wa shizuka ni yureru  
Hanasaku wo matsu yorokobi wo  
Waka chiaeru no de areba sore wa shiawase_

Ce simple contact leur arracha un frisson à tous les deux. Il avait suffi que leurs peaux se frôlent à nouveau pour raviver leurs sentiments. Sentiments qu'ils préférèrent ignorer.  
Cuddy remarqua qu'il avait gardé son plâtre, et cela lui fit un drôle d'effet lorsqu'elle y lut le ' I love you ' qu'elle avait écrit quelques jours plus tôt.

_Kono saki mo tonari de sotto hohoen de_

La doyenne se leva, sans aucune difficulté. Dans le feu de l'action, elle se rapprocha de House. Apparemment un peu trop, puisque elle pouvait sentir son souffle balayer son cou.  
Le diagnosticien recula, permit à Cuddy d'avancer un pied. Ce qu'elle fit. Même pas mal ! Puis, courageuse, elle avança le second.  
Elle n'avait quasiment plus mal.

Leurs mains toujours nouées, ils se sourirent.

_Dore hodo tsuyoku nareta deshou  
Anata ni totte watashi mo sou de aritai. _

xxx

La fin de la séance tant redoutée, pour l'un comme pour l'autre, fut bien obligée d'arriver. Le kiné laissa sortir ses patients, House et Cuddy en dernier. Ils regardaient le sol sans piper mot et, de ce fait, le diagnosticien manqua de rentrer dans Wilson, qui les attendait.

Il scruta un moment leurs visages fermés. Il ne s'était apparemment rien passé, et c'était bien ça le problème !

« Je vous raccompagne. » annonça Wilson plus qu'il ne le proposa.

Il avança jusqu'à l'ascenseur, House et Cuddy sur les talons. Ils descendirent au rez-de-chaussée, toujours en silence. Quand l'oncologue atteignit sa voiture, House marmonna un vague : « 'vais prendre un taxi. » avant de s'éloigner. Cuddy voulut le retenir mais aucun mot ne lui vint. Qu'est-ce-qu'elle pouvait bien lui dire ?

Elle le regarda partir, le dos vouté et le boitement accentué. Elle priait intérieurement pour qu'il se retourne, qu'il lui revienne et qu'il lui donne l'espoir d'une seconde chance, mais son imploration resta vaine.

Il sentait son regard le transpercer et il n'osa pas faire demi-tour. Mais bon Dieu, ce qu'il avait besoin d'elle...

Reprenant ses esprits, Cuddy se leva et prit appui sur le capot de la voiture pour se laisser glisser sur le siège passager. Son mollet heurta la boite à gants, et elle n'eut pas mal. Elle avait vu House, ils s'étaient tenu les mains, alors elle pouvait tout supporter.

« Vous avez bonne mine, comparé à jeudi dernier. »

Elle avait à peine remarqué que Wilson avait repris la route, trop occupée à penser à son diagnosticien.

« Ça vous a fait du bien de le revoir. Vous devriez l'appeler. »  
« Vous auriez pu me dire qu'il était au Princeton General. »  
« Je ne le savais pas. »

Cuddy lui adressa un regard suspicieux.

« J'vous jure ! » insista Wilson. « Je pensais qu'il ne ferait pas de rééducation du tout. Vous savez comment il est... »  
« Oui. Je sais. »

Le reste du trajet se déroula dans le silence le plus complet.

* * *

_TBC..._  
_Les paroles de Sangatsu Kokonoka et la traduction anglaise sont disponibles sur Jpopasia.  
Reviews are loved !_


	5. Chapter 4

**Spoiler **: Allusion au 7x01 "_Now What_".  
**Commentaires** : Voilà. C'est fini ! :D  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Demandez le Dr Wilson au Princeton Plainsboro, il vous règlera la course avec un pourboire s'il est de bonne humeur. »  
« Hein ? Non, mais je peux pas faire... »  
« Ben, pourquoi pas ? »

House claqua la portière du taxi et clopina jusqu'à la porte de son appartement. Ce con de chauffeur n'oserait certainement pas s'en prendre à un handicapé...

A peine rentré, il sortit la photo de Cuddy de la poche de sa veste, jeta le vêtement sur son bureau et retrouva sa place au fond de son canapé.

Cuddy lui avait semblé épuisée. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû partir... Oui, il aurait dû être patient et attendre que la force revienne. Il avait eu tout faux !

Il avait besoin de lui parler. D'entendre sa voix.

Courageusement, il décrocha son téléphone et composa le numéro de Cuddy. Trois sonneries furent passées lorsqu'un doute survint : Qu'allait-il lui dire ?

Il abandonna et reposa le combiné sur son socle. Il attendrait la prochaine séance de rééducation. Il lui tiendrait les mains pour l'aider à marcher, il la regarderait sourire, et il saurait s'en contenter. Il avait peur de la brusquer en s'impliquant trop. Peur qu'elle s'enfuie et qu'il la perde à nouveau.

xxx

Cuddy s'était réfugiée sous ses draps, le cœur lourd et une boule dans la gorge. Elle n'avait pas retenu House, elle l'avait laissé partir une fois de plus, et elle regrettait affreusement.  
Elle n'avait toujours pas pleuré. Ses pensées étaient encombrées de douleur, lui donnant presque envie de se taper la tête contre le mur pour se calmer.  
Elle se demanda ce qui lui avait pris de brancher son téléphone dans sa chambre quand celui-ci sonna. Lâchant un gros soupir, elle tendit le bras vers le combiné.

_House._

Elle cligna des yeux. C'était vraiment House qui l'appelait.  
Elle fixa le numéro, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire. Lorsqu'elle trouva enfin le cran d'appuyer sur la touche verte, House avait déjà raccroché. Elle l'avait encore raté.

xxx

_[ A lire avec 茜空 __( Instrumental ) - レミオロメン __( youtube com/watch?v=RdEyYTKt68A )]_

Il était plus de 20 heures lorsque Cuddy lut la dernière page de _Point of Origin_. Elle se sentait aussi seule et démunie que Scarpetta, se retrouvant dans la même situation qu'elle, à quelques différences près. Vraiment, elle n'avait pas choisi le bon livre...

Elle fit l'effort de se lever et marcha laborieusement jusqu'à la cuisine en se tenant aux murs, laissant son fauteuil dans la chambre, persuadée qu'elle n'en avait plus besoin.

Elle remplit une casserole d'eau et la fit chauffer, repêcha un œuf dans son réfrigérateur, projetant de se le faire à la coque. Avec des mouillettes, comme quand elle était petite.

Cuddy examinait pensivement l'eau frémir. Lorsqu'elle se mit à bouillir, elle se souvint qu'elle n'avait pas sorti son sablier. En voulant ouvrir le placard, elle accrocha le manche de la casserole qui, selon la loi de la gravité, tomba au sol, déversant son contenu sur les jambes de Cuddy. Sous l'effet de la douleur, la doyenne perdit son frêle équilibre, s'effondra sur le plancher froid, sa tête heurtant le bord du comptoir.

Un peu sonnée, elle voulut se relever. La douleur était tellement intense qu'elle retomba au sol, mâchoires serrées, et se contenta de s'asseoir contre le meuble le plus proche. Le brouillard envahissant peu à peu sa tête, elle ne savait plus exactement où elle était, et n'arrivait plus à aligner deux pensées cohérentes.

Elle regardait les minutes s'écouler, perdant petit à petit la notion du temps. Elle voulait se relever, elle devait le faire, mais son corps n'obéissait pas. Son esprit se perdant dans un abîme cotonneux, elle abandonna toute tentative de réflexion.

Son téléphone sonna. Elle reconnaissait la sonnerie, le traumatisme crânien n'avait pas été assez grave pour lui faire perdre toutes ses facultés mentales, c'était déjà ça de gagné. Pressant ses paumes sur le sol, elle réessaya de se redresser, les brûlures sur ses jambes lui arrachèrent un cri. Les larmes au bord des yeux, elle abandonna.

Elle vit un homme entre dans la pièce en appelant son nom, plusieurs fois. Incapable de réagir, elle resta silencieuse. Elle entendait sa voix, mais elle ne comprenait pas. Ce dont elle était sure, c'est qu'elle aimait cette voix. Et même beaucoup.

L'homme s'agenouilla à sa gauche. Elle voyait un peu flou et ne le reconnut pas. Peut-être que si, mais elle ne s'en rendit pas compte. Elle aimait son odeur, aussi.

Elle sentit une main derrière sa tête, fouillant à l'aveuglette dans sa chevelure.

« Pas de sang. Tu t'es juste un peu assommée. Tu peux serrer ma main ? »

Elle sentait des doigts sous les siens. Elle voulait bien les tenir, puisque c'était visiblement ça qu'il lui demandait, mais elle n'arrivait plus à bouger. Elle s'efforçait de ne pas paniquer; qui que cet homme soit, elle avait aveuglément confiance en lui.

Une lumière passa devant ses yeux. Elle les ferma de suite.

L'homme se releva, puis se baissa pour passer un bras dans le dos de Cuddy, l'autre sous ses cuisses, et la souleva. Dans un réflexe, elle se blottit contre ce corps chaud qui la soutenait et qui, elle en était certaine, la sauverait.

Elle eut l'impression d'être couverte de poussière, d'avoir passé huit heures à regarder des gens mourir dans un décor sombre et que le monde qui gravitait autour d'elle était soudainement devenu infiniment et dangereusement fragile.

Ledit corps chaud la déposa tout doucement sur le lit et s'éloigna. Cuddy fut soudainement prise de panique, jusqu'à ce qu'une main attrape délicatement son bras.

« Je reviens. »

La main la lâcha en une caresse. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas ses paroles, mais elle faisait confiance à l'intonation.

Quelques bruits de casseroles plus tard, l'homme revint, s'assit au bord du lit et remonta la jupe de Cuddy. Au vu des brûlures qui s'étaient aggravées, il tira une petite grimace que la doyenne ne chercha pas à interpréter.

Elle le regarda fouiller dans un sac, en sortir un flacon et une seringue, qu'il alla stériliser dans la salle de bains. Une fois revenu, il planta la seringue dans le flacon, en tira une petite dose de liquide clair, et serra un garrot autour du bras de Cuddy.

« C'est de la morphine. Je vais prendre soin de toi. »

Il lui injecta l'analgésique dans le bras. Cuddy se laissa porter par le sommeil et lorsqu'elle sombra, House lui tenait la main.

xxx

Douze heures que Cuddy dormait, et quasiment autant de temps que House restait éveillé à ses côtés. Elle avait confié à Wilson qu'elle ne dormait plus, il s'était empressé d'en informer House. Le diagnosticien ne supportait plus de savoir qu'elle faisait douloureusement les frais de son égoïsme, il avait pioché dans sa réserve personnelle de morphine, et il était allé chez Cuddy avec la ferme intention de prendre soin d'elle comme elle avait toujours pris soin de lui.

Il avait longuement hésité avant de frapper à sa porte et il n'avait eu aucune réponse lorsqu'il avait osé abattre le pommeau de sa canne sur la surface en bois. Il avait pensé qu'elle était sortie puis, sa théorie étant peu vraisemblable, il avait appelé chez elle, au cas où. Le téléphone avait sonné, mais elle n'avait pas décroché. House allait rappeler un taxi quand il l'entendît crier.

La serrure de la porte d'entrée avait cédé au bout de trois coups de canne.

Bon sang, comme il détestait voir Cuddy si faible...

Il n'osait plus la toucher, de peur de la réveiller et de briser sa sérénité. Profondément endormie, elle affichait un petit sourire, chose qu'il n'avait plus vue depuis l'accident.

Le soleil passait à travers la fenêtre pour venir effleurer son visage. Cuddy remuait le nez de temps en temps. Pour avoir passé des nuits entières à l'observer dormir, House savait qu'elle n'allait plus tarder à se réveiller.  
Et il en avait peur. Elle ne l'avait pas repoussé parce qu'elle était dans les vapes, mais elle serait parfaitement consciente à son réveil, et ce ne serait plus pareil.

Il sortit un flacon d'ibuprofène de sa poche et en avala deux pilules.

xxx

La lumière du soleil l'aveugla dès qu'elle ouvrit les yeux, la faisant éternuer.  
Elle ne savait pas si c'était dû à House ou à la morphine, mais elle se sentait vraiment bien.

Cuddy tourna la tête à gauche. House était toujours là. Il la regardait sans rien dire, impassible. Si elle ne planait pas, elle aurait juré qu'il avait peur d'elle.

Soudainement submergée par de la colère, de la douleur et du bonheur, elle se mit à pleurer, se libérant de la tension qui l'avait hantée durant ces derniers jours.

« Enfoiré. » grogna-t-elle en basculant sur le côté pour enlacer House. Un peu dérouté, il ne réagit pas tout de suite. « Enfoiré, me laisser toute seule comme ça... Je t'aime... »

Elle mordilla son lobe d'oreille, dévia sur sa joue, hésita à embrasser ses lèvres. Ce fut finalement le diagnosticien qui fit le premier pas en tendant le cou pour atteindre les siennes. Se laissant rapidement gagner par la frénésie, il attira Cuddy à lui, caressant chaque parcelle de son corps, excepté les cuisses. La doyenne saisit ses mains posées sur ses fesses pour les placer plus bas, lui assurant qu'elle n'avait pas mal.  
Ils s'embrassaient à en perdre haleine, se serraient à s'étouffer, trop heureux de se retrouver.

« Tu m'as manqué. » souffla House.

Cuddy lui répondit par un feulement lascif qui le fit frissonner. La main de la doyenne glissa de son torse à son entrejambe, défit sa braguette pour caresser son membre dressé. Elle eut un soupir satisfait.

« J'ai envie de toi. Prends-moi, maintenant. »

Elle remonta sa jupe, écarta sa culotte – pas le temps de la retirer –, s'offrant à House qui saisit ses hanches pour entrer brutalement en elle.  
Rivant ses yeux dans les siens, il glissa lentement dans cette antre trempé, prolongeant leur douce torture. Ne tenant plus, Cuddy prit le visage de son amant entre ses mains, l'embrassa tendrement et supplia contre ses lèvres :

« Je te veux plus fort... »

House ne se fit pas prier et lui imposa un coup de rein sec, la faisant crier. Il la serra contre lui, la mordit dans le cou et amorça un rythme effréné.  
Elle avait ouvert sa chemise pour griffer son torse, le mordant parfois, ne s'aventurant jamais sur son flanc gauche.  
House attrapa ses cheveux et se stoppa.

« Je ne peux plus tenir, là ! »  
« Non Greg, viens ! »

Elle l'embrassa encore, remua les hanches pour ensuite se soulever et redescendre sur lui.

« Regarde-moi. » dit-elle en caressant ses joues.

Il ouvrit les yeux, rencontra les siens alors qu'elle perdait le contrôle. Elle asséna un dernier coup de bassin, plus violent que les précédents. Ils crièrent ensemble, House se déversant en elle tandis qu'elle retombait sur lui, secouée par leur passion vive et intense.  
Ils restèrent un long moment enlacés. Cuddy se détacha de lui, roula sur le côté et prit sa main.

« Reste avec moi. »  
« Je n'avais pas l'intention de partir. » la rassura House.

Elle lui sourit et posa sa tête contre son torse.

« Tu ne m'en veux plus ? » risqua-t-il.  
« Non. »

Le cauchemar était terminé; pour de bon, cette fois.

**FIN**

* * *

_Petite incohérence : je ne suis pas sure qu'on puisse donner de la morphine à quelqu'un qui s'est assommé. M'enfin ça m'arrangeait..._  
_Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas lu Point Of Origin, Scarpetta a perdu son amant dans un incendie. Le livre se termine lorsqu'elle disperse ses cendres au-dessus de la mer._  
_A bientôt pour une nouvelle fiction ! :) Love you all, guys !_


End file.
